Pinku
by Uyamiko
Summary: ¿Por qué no pude sacar el cabello de mi mamá?. La pregunta que Sakura se hacía todos los días, ¿Hasta donde sería capaz de llegar?/-¡Pero claro!–Chillo levantándose de la cama – ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!/-¿Eres tan superficial, Haruno?–Estaba enojado, eso se le notaba a millas de distancia–/-¡No esta calva, pedazo de idiota! Es una jodida peluca!


**Gracias por entrar**

**¡A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura no pasaba del metro sesenta, por lo que meterse en un casillero era un trabajo fácil. Especialmente para las personas que la habían encerrado ahí, frunció su ceño y toco nuevamente esperando que alguna alma bondadosa se apiadara de ella.

Se enfurruño y suspiro, no era la primera vez que se lo hacían. Raramente sus compañeras de curso encontraban divertido meterse con ella, solo por su cabello.

-¡agh! – Recordar sus risas hicieron que golpeara con más fuerza, hasta que lo escucho –

-¡Serás estúpido! – una risa estruendosa se escucho por el pasillo – entonces, ¿que color?

-El rubio – respondió su amigo con seriedad –

-El rubio es…

Aunque su orgullo se viera destruido, no dejaría que la oportunidad de salir de ese lugar se fuera. Toco más fuerte la puerta y espero a que llamase suficiente la atención de los chicos que ella veía diariamente.

-¿Escuchaste teme? – Sasuke asintió mirando de donde venia el ruido – ¿Sera un fantasma 'ttebayo?

Sasuke suspiro acercándose lentamente, un nuevo golpe hizo que se acercara y abriera el casillero dejando ver a una sonrojada pelirosada.

-Haruno – la reconoció elevando una ceja –

-¡Oh, Sakura-chan! –Se acerco y la tomo de los hombros sacudiéndola un poco - ¡debes tener cuidado, hay un fantasma por aquí!

-Bueno –se alejo del rubio y le dio un tic en el ojo – Gracias por ayudarme – susurro en dirección al Uchiha –

-¿Qué hacías ahí, Sakura-chan? –pregunto con su ceño levemente fruncido –

-Solo me quede encerrada – respondió sonrojándose ante la estupidez de su respuesta – Bueno yo me tengo que ir, gracias de nuevo - sonrió alejándose –

-Así que no las rubias – lo codeo –

-No molestes, si me gustan o no es mi problema – bufo –

Sakura corrió por el pasillo, y lo que había escuchado aun resonaba en su mente. Nunca hubiera creído que a el, le gustaran las chicas rubias. Se detuvo un momento y vio su reflejo en la ventana, toco levemente su cabello y frunció su ceño.

.

.

.

**Sakura Pov's**

Cuando llegue a mi casa me encerré en mi habitación y mire mi reflejo por un largo tiempo.

_-¿Por qué no pude sacar el cabello de mi mamá?_ - suspire y me cruce de brazos -

Es injusto que la persona que me gustaba desde hace tiempo solo me dirigiera unas palabras, a la semana. Si, las tenía contadas. ¿Cuan patético era eso?

Me gustaba desde hace mucho, en Konoha solo había un instituto por lo que tuve la suerte de conocerlo cuando llegue a la ciudad. Todos muy "acogedores" – léase el sarcasmo – con la rara chica nueva. Sin duda creo que mi error fue que me gustase el chico, al que la mayor cantidad de las féminas adoraban. Uchiha no es el típico chico encantador, solo era lo suficientemente agradable como para que me atrajese en unos cuantos días.

No era muy hablador, pero su sonrisa compensaba eso y más. Si solo sonriese más seguido, estaría completamente enamorada.

-Vamos, Sakura – me regañe mentalmente – Debes hacer algo – entrecerré mis ojos y luego de unos minutos me di por vencida y me lancé a mi cama.

Tal vez ahora no se me ocurriese nada, pero ya después podía tener suerte. Rebusque debajo de mi cama y saque el libro que hasta ahora me tenía cautivada. No solo por sus amores trágicos, si no también por la magia en la que te envolvía al leerlo. Sin duda quería ah alguien como Kai en mi vida – suspire soñadora – Alguien fuerte, serio y que además dejara su orgullo de lado por la chica que quiere. Amable, pero a la vez egoísta al quererla a su lado. Era obvio que los chicos como el no se encontraban, pero no se costaba soñar.

Abrí el libro en la página que estaba y mis ojos devoraron el contenido.

***"-Tal vez, yo no sea la persona que buscas –respondió con la frialdad que en su voz era característica – O tal vez, sea yo deseando que no existas. **

**-¡No digas esas cosas! –Cerro con fuerza sus lastimados puños, al bajar la mirada no se percato de la mirada de Yamiko al verlo en ese estado – Sabes que te amo lo suficiente como para seguirte. **

**-¿Seguirme? – se acerco unos cuantos pasos a el y su mano rozo su mejilla – **

**-Lo hare – mascullo mientras una traicionera lagrima caía por su mejilla – Dejare toda esta mierda que nos rodea y te ayudare.**

**-Entonces ven conmigo – pidió sellando su destino con una caricia que comenzaba en sus labios y terminaba en los de el – Eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para querer ir conmigo. **

**-Lo suficientemente estúpido y egoísta como para no querer dejarte ir a morir – afirmo – Si tú mueres, ambos lo haremos. Si tu vives, yo hare lo que este a mi alcance para estar a tu lado. **

**Amores dolorosos, amores traicioneros, amores bondadosos, amores envidiosos. **

**Envidia. **

**Su cabellera rojiza estaba perfectamente peinada, las personas a su alrededor la miraban embelesados. Ella aun así deseaba que su cabellera rojiza fuese negra. Ella deseaba el poder que su amiga tenía. Minako deseaba todo el poder que ella tenía, y lo conseguiría a cualquier precio. "**

Brinque al escuchar mi celular sonar y me acerque a responder sin siquiera percatarme de quien llamaba.

-¿Diga?

-¡Sakura! –Quite el celular de mi oído al escuchar el chillido de mi adorada tía –

-Hola tía – respondí cansada, odiaba que me desconcentraran de mi lectura –

-¿Cuándo me vendrás a ver, eh? – grito, si eso lo hacia cuando normalmente estaba un poquito – muy – ebria –

-Estoy en periodo de exámenes – no es que no quisiera a mi tía. La adoraba, pero cuando se ponía a beber de vez en cuando. Era un poquito exagerada a la hora de demostrar su cariño - Apenas termine con todo, iré a visitarla.

Pase varios minutos convenciéndola. Todos los familiares por parte de mi mamá eran rubios, ya me estaba obsesionando con la idea ¡Pero no podía evitarlo!

¿Qué es lo que haría Yamiko por Kai? Obviamente todo aunque no lo demostrara, si solo tuviera la mitad de su valor.

_El rubio. _

-¡Pero claro! – Chille levantándome de la cama – ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?!

Corrí a la salida de mi casa aprovechando que mamá aun no llegaba de sus compras y sonreí. Esta era la mejor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido.

**Fin Pov's Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Quién es esa chica?

-Su rostro me es familiar

-¡su cabello es hermoso!

Susurros recurrentes desde que Sakura había puesto un pie en el instituto, ella solo sonreía mientras una larga cabellera rubia brillaba bajo el sol. Hoy era el día.

La menuda chica antes-pelirosada, caminaba casa volando mientras pasaba por los pasillos.

-¡auch! – Se quejo mientras caía al suelo- ¡L-lo siento! No te vi.

-No te preocupes 'ttebayo – el rubio se levanto de un salto y ayudo a la chica que estaba aun en el suelo - ¿Eres nueva?

-Soy Sakura – respondió con una ceja alzada - ¿No me reconoces?

-¡¿Sakura-chan!? –Chillo acercándose a ella - ¡¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?!

-Solo quise cambiarlo un poco – se sonrojo y sonrió nerviosa –

-se molestara – mascullo sonriendo con algunas gotas de sudor en el rostro - Y-yo tengo que ir a…. ¡a la biblioteca!

La mirada verdosa lo siguió hasta que se perdió por el pasillo. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la sala donde tenía clases.

-¡Pero si es la frentesota! – Se escucho un grito desde el final del salón – ¿es un intento desesperado por parecerte a mi?

Haruno bajo su mirada y se sentó en su lugar, no esperaba que ella le dijera esas cosas. Era obvio que no era amigas, pero ella no la había molestado igual que las demás chicas que eran amigas de ella.

.

.

No lo pudo encontrar, caminaba cabizbaja a la salida del instituto y el calor que sentía en la cabeza aumentaba. Tomo la tira de su mochila con más fuerza y entrecerró sus ojos con tristeza.

-_Es injusto, hacer todo esto y no poder verlo._

-Haruno – la llamaron –

Su corazón palpito con fuerza y detuvo sus lentos pasos. Desvió levemente su mirada hasta donde la llamaban y el sonrojo cubrió por completo sus mejillas.

-Sasuke-kun –susurro –

-Así que es enserio – mascullo con sus ojos entrecerrados – has hecho esa estupidez – cerro sus puños con fuerza y mordió su labio -

-No se a que…

-¿Eres tan superficial, Haruno? – Estaba enojado, eso se le notaba a millas de distancia –

-¡Claro que no! – sus manos formaron dos perfectos puños, imitando al Uchiha –

-Tsk – dio unos pasos ah ella y frunció aun más su ceño –

-¿N-no te gusta? – el titubeo de su voz era palpable –

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se desviaron al suelo y suspiro, aun estaba molesto ya que sus puños aún seguían tensos.

-Da igual –termino por decir – Sigues siendo tu – murmuro para si mismo –

-¿Sasuke-kun, no te gusta? – Volvió a preguntar – Sé que te gustan las chicas de cabello rubio y…

-Eres mas molesta de lo que creía –interrumpió levantando nuevamente su mirada –

-Pero…

-Si haces eso solo para gustarle a un hombre, ¿Hasta donde eres capaz de llegar? –se volteo molesto y avanzo hasta el salón-

-¡No es así! – lo tomo por su muñeca y lo hiso detenerse – Y-yo… Yo solo.

-¡Tú que! – Exclamo ya molesto por los titubeos de la chica, la hiso retroceder y ella lo miro con lágrimas en sus verdosos ojos –

-¡Yo solo quería, quería que yo te gustase como tu me gustabas a mi! – Chillo ya con las lágrimas corriendo y salió de manera apresurada por el pasillo –

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, y tropezó corriendo al piso las lagrimas nublaban sus ojos. Se recargo contra la pared y abrazo sus piernas mientras recargaba la cabeza en ellas.

-Sabia que eras tu frente – la voz que desde que había llegado la a ese lugar la tenía como único objetivo de sus burlas, se escuchaba frente a ella -

-I-Ino – susurro mordiendo su labio –

-Quieres parecerte más a mi, ¿no? – Sonrió aun más – eres tan ridícula que tiene que llegar a esto para poder gustarle a alguien.

Bajo su mirada, las palabras de Ino siempre calaban fuerte en ella. Tal vez porque eran ciertas, ciertas y dolorosas.

-Crees estúpidamente que Sasuke-kun se fijara de la noche a la mañana en alguien como tu, que patética –gruño – el rubio no te queda – negó lentamente antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y a sujetar el rubio cabello con una de sus manos –

-¡Suéltame! - se levanto con dificultad y forcejeó con la mano que aun la tenia sujetada - ¡No me toques! –Chillo empujando con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Ino que termino en el suelo –

-¿Qué? –Murmuro sorprendida – ¡Nunca vuelvas a tocarme!

-¡Tú, no vuelvas a tocarme! –la apunto, Ino casi se ríe de la ironía, un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de Sakura había sido capaz de botarla al suelo –

-No me hagas reír frente – escupió arreglando su uniforme –

Sakura temblaba por distintas razones, una de ellas era la frustración. No quería dejar que se burlaran de ella, mas tampoco hacia nada por remediarlo.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Ino-chan? – Naruto miro a una y a la otra, al igual que su amigo a un lado –

-Naruto – saludo Yamanaka sonriendo - ¡Sasuke-kun!

Ignorada. Así era como se sentía, ver a Sasuke sonriendo a Ino y Naruto hablando animadamente con ellos. La hizo sentir aislada, nunca había sentido que encajaba en ese lugar, se llevaba bien con algunas personas pero no tenía amigos.

La chica de ojos verdes se agacho levemente al ver su celular en el suelo y se levanto con brusquedad para después dirigirse a la salida del instituto ante los tres pares de ojos que la miraban.

Sasuke frunció su ceño al ver caía algo ante la carrero de Sakura, eso que callo fue quedando atrás de su dueña. Camino con paso rápido ante aquello que había caído, y se detuvo abruptamente al reconocerlo.

Estaba inerte en el suelo, mas el lo miraba como di en cualquier minuto lo fuera a atacar. Se agacho a tomarlo y paso sus dedos por el, era suave y olía a ella.

-¿Qu-que es eso? – Naruto lo miraba con extrañeza –

-Es de Sakura –respondió levantándose y mirando por donde la chica había corrido -

-¿Sakura-chan esta calva? – Chillo apuntando lo que el Uchiha mantenía afirmado - ¡auch! – se quejo ante el fuerte golpe que su amigo le había dado –

-¡No esta calva, pedazo de idiota! Es una jodida peluca – gruño – ¿Sabes donde vive?

Naruto negó rápidamente con la cabeza al sentir la mirada impaciente de Sasuke clavada en el.

-¡Mierda! Dobe – lo llamo en un murmullo – Parece que lo hice todo mal - susurro apretando ambos puños – Ella…

Naruto sonrió con tristeza, el sabia a lo que se refería su amigo y es por eso que no se había acercado demasiado a Sakura, su amigo por fin le ponía atención a una chica que no fuera su madre, ni tampoco Ino que era novia de su primo.

Puso una de sus manos en el hombro de el y trato de recomponer su rostro en una sonrisa de apoyo para el.

-Seguro y la alcanzas – rio con su mirada apagada –

Sasuke solo sonrió levemente antes de correr por donde ella se había ido anteriormente. Después de unos momentos, su respiración era errática y miraba en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar alguna pista de ella.

Se arrepentía de tantas cosas, la primera, no haberle hablado un poco más.

No haberla apoyado cuando su mirada brillaba con lágrimas de tristeza por las burlas de los demás. Aunque los golpeaba, insultaba y amenazaba sin que nadie más lo supiera. ¿De que servía todo lo que había pasado, si no estaba ella?

-Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, cobarde….

Era todo lo que pasa en su mente por esos momentos.

Si no la encontraba ¿Qué haría con todo lo que sentía dentro?

Ese día la buscó hasta tarde, y no encontró pista alguna de ella. Los días siguientes tuvo el mismo resultado. No la encontró, pero lo que si encontró de ella fue lo que dejo en su casillero.

Cuando fue el fin de año y ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar alguna chica de cabellos rosados en la ciudad, encontró la llave para poder encontrarla a ella. Los profesores no estaban en el instituto esa tarde y con mochila en mano se escabullo.

Recordó donde la solía ver encerrada la mayor parte del tiempo y abrió el candado que había estado allí todo el año sin ser tocado, con el mayor cuidado que pudo saco una a una las cosas que tenia ella guardadas en el casillero. Suspiro y con la mochila llena de las cosas que pertenecían a ella, se volteo a la salida.

-Eso es un delito – escucho y se quedo paralizado –

-¿Sakura?

.

.

.

**Buuuuueeeeeno, que puedo decir… Tratare de tener mañana la actualización de SOLO UNA NIÑA ^^**

**¡Juro que tratare!**

**Ahhahaha cierto, les contare algo gracioso… Estaba en el grupo de Sasusaku eternal Love **

**Y me puse a regalar portadas (estaba aburrida) Y le regale una a Betsy-chan**

**No tenia idea de que ella era una escritora aquí en FF que yo leía ajjaja, fue un momento raro D:**

**Bueno, yo estaba siguiendo una actualización de ella que se llamaba: El harem de tía Tsunade bajo su nombre.**

**Bueno pasaron varias cosas entre ellas que la acusaron de plagio, ¡plagio! **

**Créanme estoy familiarizada con esa palabra porque me han plagiado. Pero lo que ella hacia era una adaptación, en ningún momento se adjudico el libro ni nada eso. Bueeee, que mal. **

***Esa parte pertenece totalmente a mí, Kai y Yamiko son mis personajes principales de algo que escribí a los doce años. Por lo que es totalmente mío (esa historia fue la que me habían plagiado). Es parte de la historia y manga de Amatista. **

**(Que ahora si, tengo protegido con derechos de autor :D ) **

**Un saludo**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**Uyamiko.**


End file.
